


Nut's kinktober 2018

by Nautaulis



Category: Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, Kinktober, Kinky, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautaulis/pseuds/Nautaulis
Summary: This is a writing version of kinktober since im starting this on the 2nd  I'll be skipping day 1. Here's the list!THIS IS ASS WORSHIP SO IDK IF YOU GUYS WANT TO READ IT, ASS WORSHIP IS BASICALLY ASS TO MOUTH1. Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks2. Ass Worship | Begging | Medical play | Watersports3. Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play4. Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)5. Feet | Sadism/Masochism | Feederism | Shotgunning6. Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting7. Praise-kink | Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs | Incest8. Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex9. Titfucking | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | Lingerie10. Hair-pulling | Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)11. Object Insertion | Sounding | Cross-dressing | Tribadism/Scissoring12. Licking | Pet Play | Rimming/Analingus | Costume13. Weight Gain | Distant/Distracted Sex | Gags | Creampie14. Asphyxiation | Cunnilingus | Distention | Tentacles15  Forniphilia (Human Furniture) | Overstimulation | Intercrural Sex |Uniforms16. Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship | Sixty-nine17. Masturbation | Seduction | Collaring | Orgasm Denial18. Fucking Machine | Latex | Role Reversal | Xenophilia19. Public | Formal Wear | Straitjacket | Cock-Warming20. Urophagia | Hot-Dogging | Emeto | Dirty talk21. Bukakke | Food play | Suspension | Branding22. Impact Play | Cuckolding | Hand-jobs | Threesome (or more)23. Scars | Master/Slave | Shibari | Size Difference24. Pegging | Leather | Lapdances |Shower/Bath25. Tickling | Scat | Boot Worship | Olfactophilia (Scent)26. Lactation | Roleplay | Smiles/Laughter | Toys27. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Degradation | Gun Play | Against a wall28. Omorashi | Stripping/Striptease | Vore | Humiliation29. Glory hole | Double (Or more) Penetration | Sleepy Sex | Massage30. Gagging | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Breast Worship | Swallowing31. Any combination of the above





	1. Kinktober 2018 Day 2: Ass Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing version of kinktober since im starting this on the 2nd I'll be skipping day 1. Here's the list!
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS ASS WORSHIP SO IDK IF YOU GUYS WANT TO READ IT, ASS WORSHIP IS BASICALLY ASS TO MOUTH 
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks  
> 2\. Ass Worship | Begging | Medical play | Watersports  
> 3\. Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play  
> 4\. Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)  
> 5\. Feet | Sadism/Masochism | Feederism | Shotgunning  
> 6\. Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting  
> 7\. Praise-kink | Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs | Incest  
> 8\. Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex  
> 9\. Titfucking | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | Lingerie  
> 10\. Hair-pulling | Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)  
> 11\. Object Insertion | Sounding | Cross-dressing | Tribadism/Scissoring  
> 12\. Licking | Pet Play | Rimming/Analingus | Costume  
> 13\. Weight Gain | Distant/Distracted Sex | Gags | Creampie  
> 14\. Asphyxiation | Cunnilingus | Distention | Tentacles  
> 15 Forniphilia (Human Furniture) | Overstimulation | Intercrural Sex |Uniforms  
> 16\. Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship | Sixty-nine  
> 17\. Masturbation | Seduction | Collaring | Orgasm Denial  
> 18\. Fucking Machine | Latex | Role Reversal | Xenophilia  
> 19\. Public | Formal Wear | Straitjacket | Cock-Warming  
> 20\. Urophagia | Hot-Dogging | Emeto | Dirty talk  
> 21\. Bukakke | Food play | Suspension | Branding  
> 22\. Impact Play | Cuckolding | Hand-jobs | Threesome (or more)  
> 23\. Scars | Master/Slave | Shibari | Size Difference  
> 24\. Pegging | Leather | Lapdances |Shower/Bath  
> 25\. Tickling | Scat | Boot Worship | Olfactophilia (Scent)  
> 26\. Lactation | Roleplay | Smiles/Laughter | Toys  
> 27\. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Degradation | Gun Play | Against a wall  
> 28\. Omorashi | Stripping/Striptease | Vore | Humiliation  
> 29\. Glory hole | Double (Or more) Penetration | Sleepy Sex | Massage  
> 30\. Gagging | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Breast Worship | Swallowing  
> 31\. Any combination of the above

Day 2: Ass Worship - Keith x Lance 

"Man is his ass nice," Says Lance staring at Keith's bare ass. Keith was laying down on Lance's bed just reading a book totally naked. They've been dating for almost 2 years and they both got really comfortable around each other. Even after this long Lance still was awestruck every time he saw Keith's great ass. It was round and the perfect size. Lance couldn't resist and leaned forwards and fondled Keiths left cheek. 

"Hmmmm" Keith hummed still paying attention to his book. He slightly raises his hips into Lances touch. 

"Man I can never get used to how great your ass always looks," says Lance 

"Shutup, " says Keith in a light tone clearly enjoying the praise. 

"If you like my ass so much why don't you just use it." Says Keith jokingly. 

"Alright," says Lance and he grabs Keiths other cheek and spreads them wide open and places his face right in-between catching Keith by surprise.

"H-hey! Not right now!" 

"Why not," says Lance in a muffled voice, the vibrations send chills up Keith's spine. 

Lance starts kissing Keith's hole and licking all around. Keith moans loudly while trying to cover his mouth totally forgetting about his book.


	2. Kinktober 2018 Day 3: Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I MISSED DAY 2 I FELL ASLEEP SO ILL BE DOING DAY ONE AND TWO TODAY YAY

"K-Keith where are you?" said Lance starting to get scared. Keith and Lance have been trying new stuff to 'spice up' their sex life a bit. They were just searching around on the website trying to find new stuff to try when Keith saw an article about Sensory Deprivation. Lance really wasn't really excited as he knew he probably would be the one ending up being tied up and blindfolded as Keith really likes to do this kind of kinky stuff to Lance, And yet here he is arms tied behind his back, blindfolded, earplugs in his ears, and laying on his stomach on Keith's bed. Keith said he would be right back before placing the earplugs in Lance's ears and has not returned since then. Lance estimated that it has been around 15 minutes he was starting to get worried. All of the sudden he felt what he assumed was Keith's hand on his thigh. 

"Keith is that you?" asked Lance

He felt a finger poke his back and Lance assumed it was Keith's version of saying yes. 

"Well I'm ready just remember the safe word," Lance said, it felt like he had butterflies in this stomach. 

He felt himself being flipped over onto his back and felt fingers exploring his chest barely hitting his nipples. The hands moved down to his stomach before rounding back up and over Lance's chest. Man did that feel good, with all his other senses not being used the touch was more sensitive than usual. Lance tried to move his head to try to muffle his soft moans but his hands are tied behind it rendering the movement useless. After a few seconds of Keith's hands exploring Lance's chest, he moved his hands down and grabbed hold of Lance's dick. When the hand placed on Lance's dick a shiver spread like a wave up to his neck. Lance felt the other hand grabbing one of his cheeks fondling it. Keith jacked Lance off slowly for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing and lightly licking at each nipple. All this stimulation sent Lance into a land of pleasure. His whimpers and trying to thrust into Keith's hand really turned on Keith. 

"K-Keith," said Lance with a moan. 

Keith could barely hold back anymore and immediately moved his hands onto Lance's hips and flipped him onto his stomach roughly which really took Lance by surprise.

"WHOA HEY!" yelled Lance

Lance got really scared right there as there was no warning. He knew what was coming as he felt Keith's hands grabbing onto his ankles and forcing his legs apart. He felt a cold substance most likely lube drip onto his butt. He then felt a hand grabbing onto a cheek and pulling it away and felt a finger rub the lube around which sent shivers up his spine. He felt the finger brushing against his hole and pushing in sightly with every pass. Finally, a finger pushed in almost all the way to the knuckle. Lance felt the finger curl and twist. This really set him off, with a moan he lifted his ass and tried to push in the finger more. He felt it push in and out, all the while Lance is moaning and out of breath. He felt the second finger go in and soon a third. All of the sudden all the fingers left and left Lance feeling empty. He soon felt Keith's dick prodding against his hole teasing him. Lance got frustrated and tried to push it in but failed as all he could move was his legs. He then felt it enter roughly all the way to the base making his whole body moving up the bed. Lance placed his head into the head to try to muffle the loud moan. Keith's member pushing in and out of Lance's hole. The sound of slapping filling the room but Lance cannot hear it. God did it feel good though. 

"K-Keith I'm gonna come..." Said Lance in between thrusts. This only made Keith quicken his pace. Lance moaned loudly and felt hot liquid shooting onto the bed between his chest and the covers. He felt Keith pull out and ground his dick in-between Lance's cheeks before coming all over his back. Lance felt Keith's body fall onto his back. He then felt fingers taking out his earplugs. 

"How was that?" Said Keith with a soft giggle.

"We should do that again...." Said Lance with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 will also come today I hope before 12 MST but don't count on it cause I'm tired.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I DID THIS SO LATE. I STARTED AT 12:40 AND JUST FINISHED ON DAY 3 UFUFUFU


End file.
